


You Bet

by k25sailormoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Toys, binding, soldier kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k25sailormoon/pseuds/k25sailormoon
Summary: Sherlock and John are looking through his old war things, and Sherlock seems a bit more than just interested. So, they make a bet.





	

  
    It started off simply enough, a look through a box of John’s war mementos and a bet. John sat on the floor of the shared room, whilst Sherlock sat perched on the edge of the bed. After he’d noticed Sherlock hadn’t moved for some time, he decided to see what had the consulting detective so motionless. Sherlock had been staring at a photo from when John was deployed, he was saluting the person behind the camera, back straight, smile on his face, and a simple wall behind him, John sat up from where he was on the floor, reaching for the picture, “Does seeing me in my uniform excite you?” John had chuckled, snatching the polaroid photo from Sherlock, as well as noting the somewhat sizable bulge in his pants.  
    “Possibly.” Sherlock simply responded, seemingly calm as he reached to look at more things from John’s box. Any normal person would’ve stopped right there, thinking he was angry with how he’d worded it, but John knew so much better. He’d caught sight a few times of how Sherlock eyed his dog tags as they swung around when they fucked or made love.  
    “Just, possibly?” He hummed, scooting closer from his previous position of sitting on the floor. “You know I still have my uniform?” John asked, watching for Sherlock’s reaction.  
    “Oh?” hummed the consulting detective, but John noted how his shoulders tensed ever so slightly.  
    “Mhmm,” The soldier hummed, moving to trace his fingers lightly up Sherlock’s thigh, “You know, I bet I could get you to beg for me while I’m wearing it. Maybe get you to come without you touching yourself too.” Sherlock put the photo he’d picked up back in the box, raising an eyebrow at him. John smirked, teasingly tracing his fingers on the front of Sherlock’s trousers, the man shuddering lightly at the motion. “What do you say, dear? Is it a bet?”  
    “It’s a bet.” Sherlock breathily responded, trying to not seem too eager about the situation.

\-----------

    ‘That’s how I ended up doing this’ Sherlock told himself as his husband bound his arms behind the chair Sherlock had chosen.  
    “How’s that, love?” John spoke up from behind him, tightening the binds slightly.  
    “Perfect.”  
    “You remember the safeword, just in case, right?”  
    “Anderson.” Sherlock spoke back to him, turning to peer at him, “Can we move on with this now.”  
    “Yes sir.” John chuckled, coming into view. He had donned his uniform prior to binding Sherlock, as to not make the detective wait much longer than he had to. Which John had found somewhat humorous, because waiting was what Sherlock basically asked for. He had soon brought his hand to the back of Sherlock’s neck, and pulled him into a rough kiss. Sherlock let out a soft moan, tilting his head into the kiss. John moved to palm his already hardening cock, He pulled back to chuckle, “Getting hard already, love. Such a whore, aren’t you?”  
    Sherlock moaned breathily as John teased him through his pants. “Answer me, Sherlock.” John said, palming him slightly harder.  
    “A-ah, yessir.” Sherlock panted, “I-I am.” John made a pleased sound and lightened up on his palming, he then moved to bite and kiss at Sherlock’s neck, making said man moan out.  
    “Do you want to fuck me, Sherlock?” He murmured to him, nipping at his neck, “Do you want to see your pretty little soldier bent over on his knees while you fuck him hard?”  
    “Yes.” Sherlock moaned breathily, “I would love nothing more than to completely ruin my little soldier.” John bit down on his neck once more before moving to unbutton Sherlock’s shirt and kiss down his chest, he stopped and undid Sherlock’s pants to help him feel more comfortable before stepping away and stripping his pants off. Before binding his husband he had him pick out some toys that he’d wanted John to use. Laying back on the bed, John spread his legs slightly and started palming his own hard on, watching Sherlock from time to time. After a bit of palming himself and teasing Sherlock, he moved to grab their vibrator and gently positioning it on Sherlock’s groin before turning it on and watching the man moan out softly.  
    “You like that, Dear?” John hummed, enjoying his husband’s reactions. Sherlock simply nodded in response, letting out a moan. John soon discarded his underwear and moved to lay back on the bed, grabbing the lube in the process and making sure he was lubed up enough before gently pushing one finger into himself. He moaned, making sure to put on a show for Sherlock. He slowly fingered himself, moaning and whimpering louder than normal for Sherlock, Soon enough, he pushed another finger into himself. Groaning, John curled the fingers. As he moaned out, he took a peek at Sherlock. He was straining against his binds, rutting up towards the vibrator to try and get more than what he was getting.   
    The soldier smirked slightly, pushing a third finger into himself and starting to thrust them faster. Moaning, he soon reached for one of their dildos that was laying nearby. He pulled out his fingers and lubed up the toy generously, before slowly pushing it into himself. John moaned the detective's name, looking up at him to see his reaction. Sherlock was rutting up towards the viberator, keeping an eye on his lovely soldier. John groaned, head falling back against the pillows as he thrusted the toy, steadily increasing the speed.  
    He soon felt the urge to come, wrapping a hand around his member and thrusting into the fist at a quick pace. Suddenly there was a body over his as Sherlock pulled him into a wet, hot kiss. More tongue and teeth than lips, but he soon pulled back, instead moving to bite and kiss at John’s neck. John moaned out, “Oh god, Sherlock! Oh f-fuck, how d-did you get out of your binds?” He panted towards the end.  
    “Elementary.” Was his only reply as he took the dildo in hand and started thrusting it at an almost brutal speed. The soldier moaned out louder than he had before, clinging to Sherlock as the detective fucked him senseless. Soon, he pulled out the dildo, coating his own cock in lube before pushing into his little soldier. John moaned out, voice cracking slightly as Sherlock started thrusting quickly into him.  
     John couldn’t figure out where to grip to keep himself grounded, his hands went from Sherlock’s back, to his shoulders, to his hair, and finally ended up gripping the bedsheets. As Sherlock leaned down to kiss and bite John’s neck, he gently grabbed his cock, jerking him off at the same pace as his thrusts. John moaned out, “S-Sherlock! God! G-gonna, fuck, gonna come!”  
    “Do it.” Sherlock groaned, “Come for me, let me see you come undone.”   
     John did as told, arching his back as he came hard. Spurts of come landing on his uniform and the exposed parts of his stomach. “Sherlock, c-come inside me? I want to feel you come in me.” Sherlock couldn’t deny a request like that. He thrusted hard into his husband, coming into his willing body. He soon laid on top of John, panting softly, letting both of them get their bearings. After a moment, he pulled out of him and went to get some washcloths to clean them up with.

\-------------

  
    After Sherlock had cleaned up his wonderful husband, he laid in bed with him, holding him close to himself, “You lose.”  
    “Huh?” John replied softly, confused as to where that came from.  
    “The bet, I didn’t beg, and I touched myself. You lose.” He smirked.  
     John chuckled, “Cheeky.” He gently shoved at his husband.  
     Sherlock just laughed with him, holding his beloved closer. Soon enough, they fell into the most peaceful slumber that either of them had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first complete fanfic! Holy crap it took a long time to actually get done, but here you go! Hope you like it!


End file.
